youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Cheeks
Cheeks is a fan character created by a DeviantArt user inovationhtf or Htfaddons in this Wiki. She's a yellow hamster with pinky cheeks and wears green glasses. Character Bio Cheeks is a female yellow hamster wearing green glasses, has pink cheeks (hence her name), and a pencil stuck on her ear. She's usually shy, but smart. Even though she's shy, she can become one talkative tree friend over discussions involving studies, world issues, and important news, but only in Happy Tree Friends: Cheeks' Adventure spinoff. She's best friends with Sniffles and Flaky. Cheeks is often shown very polite towards others, like greeting others, playing with others in a fair way, and many others. However, in some cases, her everyday routines ends up in disaster, just like the others. Her deaths might involve getting cut in half, decapitated, or injured brutally. However, she is the subject of death among others. Fruity has a love interest in her, but is unknown if she is affectionate towards him as well. Exclusive to the spinoff, she often calls other tree friends which are/possibly adults by adding Mr. or Mrs., like if she calls Flippy, she said Mr. Flippy, to Lammy she calls Mrs. Lammy, etc. Before, her only appearance as well her starring role is in Happy Tree Friends: Cheeks' Adventure, a HTF spinoff. This is not true anymore, as she had starring role in the episode Air Head. Fates *Your happy your ugly - Killed by Ale's knife. *Hide and seek - Hung from a piano wire. *All Work and No Belay - Crashes into Robbie. *Air Head - Her head bursts. *Peeps - Her head explodes. *Vacation Disaster - Dies in a car crash. *How Does Soda Fizz? - Drowns in a nearby pool. *Leafy and Nerdy - Gets glass shards impaled on her head. *Nerds United - Killed when the robot explodes. *Blind Sided - Hit by tennisballs. *Starry Eyed - Sliced by Saturn model's rings. Number of Kills She hasn't killed anyone yet. Trivia *She was originally colored yellowish-gold, but the creator colored her yellow, which makes her slightly like Cuddles. *The pencil on her ear can switch places occasionally, left or right ear. *She's one of the fan characters to wear glasses. *Some people mistook her for a hare or rabbit due to her large ears. However, she doesn't have a tail. *Her cheek color is different from Cuddles. The color is a darker tone of pink. *Even though Cheeks often appears together with Sniffles, they'll never become a couple, according to the creator. They're just friends. *Cheeks has a friend as well as a secretive teacher named Wisdom. *Cheeks is sometimes mistaken for a boy since her eyelashes are almost out of sight due to her glasses. *In "All Work and No Belay", Cheeks doesn't have the pencil on her ear. *The creator of this character has deactivated her DeviantArt account. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery ce reimaniquis.png|Cheeks meeting Adrianna, a fan character owned by another dA user, reimaniquis. randomgroup.png|Cheeks and friends, in a group photo. Cheeks is on the lower left, behind Timmy. whatswrong.png|Cheeks' appearance in Happy Tree Friends: Cheeks' Adventure. Cheeks.png|Cheeks just before death in All Work and No Belay. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Rodents Category:Yellow Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:Hamsters Category:Animals Category:Fanmade Characters